Episode 05
It Seems Akatsuki's Becoming God Akatsuki! is the Fifth episode of High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World. It primarily focuses on Tsukasa Mikogami's efforts to unite Dormundt, with a secondary focus on Prince Akatsuki's antics and a tertiary focus on Shinobu Sarutobi as she journeys to a distant location. Plot In front of a large crowd in Dormundt, a convertible truck drives up. With the aid of his rabbit-costumed helpers Aoi Ichijō, Keine Kanzaki, and Ringo Ōhoshi, Prince Akatsuki appears and performs magic tricks for the crowd, culminating in making a large display of mayonnaise jars appear, which he and the others offer to the crowd if they pledge allegiance to Akatsuki as their new god. The crowd eagerly accepts this offer. Meanwhile, Lyrule expresses disappointment to Winona in that Lyrule has not yet been able to thank Tsukasa Mikogami for rescuing her. While Akatsuki continues his tricks, Tsukasa discusses with Masato Sanada how using the power of religion should unify the people of Dormundt, let The Seven Prodigies easily pass power to the people should they manage to find a way to return home, and—as they are calling their religion the Seven-Light Faith—allow them to get contacts of any believers of the old religion of the same name. In a snowy field, Shinobu Sarutobi pressures Elk onwards to learn more information at their destination of Buchwald. Back at Dormundt, Mayor Walter von Haizerad, seeing the allegiance of the people behind the Seven-Light Faith and Akatsuki (who continues to give people ever-increasing quantities of mayonnaise), decides that Dormundt is finished and prepares to leave, only to be stopped by Tsukasa in a maid outfit, presenting himself as one of the Angels of the Seven-Light Faith. Tsukasa explains to Walter that the Faith would like to cooperate with him, and will give him a much better deal than if he were to flee elsewhere, where he would be persecuted both by them and by the Freyjagard Empire. The next day, Walter arrives in the convertible truck, announcing that Dormundt will henceforth be governed by the Seven-Light Faith. The general reaction to this is quite positive, but one man, Zest Do Bernard, seems worried by this news. That night, while looking at a picture of Tsukasa as a maid (something that Ringo becomes quite excited over), the Prodigies discuss their plans for the future, including Keine making a factory for more medicine, Aoi protecting Akatsuki due to his god status, Ringo making more electricity while Masato gets her parts, and Tsukasa going to elect a leader of his new order of guards repurposed into knights of the Seven-Light Faith. In the local barracks, Bernard, the captain of the guard, packs his things and leaves to a bar, where he is encountered by Tsukasa. Tsukasa praises Zest Do Bernard abilities and the trust that others have in him, ultimately attempting to recruit him into the knightly order, but Bernard simply explains that he's no longer in the guard for personal reasons and leaves the room. When Tsukasa returns home, Masato is shocked that Tsukasa's plan did not work, but Tsukasa simply resolves to talk to Bernard the following day. The following day, Bernard is found by Tsukasa once again. Tsukasa tries to convince Bernard to join as captain of the new knightly order, only to be interrupted by Bernard's young daughter, Airi, who Bernard explains is the most important thing to him since his wife passed away. While Airi plays nearby, Bernard explains that he doesn't want to be forced to be a knight loyal to the Faith above all else if it means being sent away from Airi, but Tsukasa explains that all he wants to do is bring about a future where everyone can do what they see fit and protect those closest to them. Bernard, enamored by the idea of a truly free future and the ability to protect Airi more intimately, pledges himself to Tsukasa's knightly order. Later, Tsukasa hears a few nobles being angry at him and mentally notes to keep an eye on their behavior in the future. In a bar in Buchwald, a disguised Shinobu gets information out of a drunken guard about Oslo El Gustave, the local mage officer, one of the most powerful men in the kingdom as a result of his great actions in wartime. Shinobu gets Elk to go with her to investigate just how powerful Oslo El Gustave is. This metric is measured moments later when Oslo El Gustave is confronted by Inzaghi. Berating Inzaghi for his failure to stop the Prodigies and their armies from taking over Dormundt, Gustave beheads Inzaghi in a single stroke and resolves to crush Dormundt himself. Characters *Tsukasa Mikogami *Prince Akatsuki *Aoi Ichijō *Keine Kanzaki *Ringo Ōhoshi *Kumausa *Masato Sanada *Roo *Lyrule *Winona *Elk *Shinobu Sarutobi *Walter von Haizerad *Zest Do Bernard *Airi *Inzaghi *Oslo El Gustave Trivia Gallery